The present disclosure relates generally to circular knitting machines having needles and sinkers that cooperate to form stitch loops. The disclosure relates more particularly to circular knitting machines having sinkers whose movements are controlled by sinker cam segments that make up a sinker cam ring.
In circular knitting machines employing sinkers, the sinker cam segments typically are individually mounted and adjusted in position using, for instance, a spacer jig and/or a dial indicator. The radial positioning of the sinker cam segments is important to the proper functioning of the sinkers to achieve the desired knit characteristics in the knitted fabric. The installation and adjustment of the sinker cam segments is a painstaking and laborious process, and is also subject to inaccuracies, particularly with respect to segment-to-segment variations. The process is made all the more difficult by the usually present support posts and drives that must be worked around.